Parce que les loups ne viennent pas seuls
by Ludi290
Summary: Alors que les parents d'Allison refusent de la voir côtoyer Scott, pour cause de "sécurité", ceux-ci prennent des mesures pour contrer Derek au cas où celui-ci voudrait former une meute et se venger du reste des Argent. Mais Scott dans tout ça? Que va-t il devenir? Va t-il continuer à faire cavalier seul ou comprendre que seule l'union fait la force? Après Saison 1
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une autre fic, celle-ci sur Teen Wolf, car à mon grand désespoir, il n'y en a pas des masses en français._

_Je suis d'accord avec ceux qui suivent les deux autres, je devrait peut-être continuer les fics que j'ai commencées avant d'en faire d'autres, mais bon..._

_En tout cas, je voudrais savoir laquelle des trois vous voudrez que je continue en priorité(en MP ou review sur l'histoire en question). En tout cas, passons à l'histoire!_

_Au fait, on est d'accord, je ne possède pas la série, hein?_

1. Solitude

-"Allison?"

L'adolescente s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son père par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier, ce dernier la fixant de ses yeux bleus légèrement humide, ce qui la poussa à attendre la suite.

-"Je voulais..."

Il prit une inspiration, cherchant visiblement les mots pour lui parler, détournant un instant le regard. Il se reprit, et se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille, qui n'avait pas bougé, et attendait la suite.

-"Je voulais te dire que... depuis la m..., depuis la mort de Kate, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler, toi et moi."

Il s'arrêta, sondant du regard son visage, guettant sa réaction. Allison sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, mais serra les poings. Elle refusait de pleurer, pas devant son père.

-"Mais je ne veux surtout pas te forcer à tout me raconter tout ce qui te passe par la tête. J'ai trop tendance à te considérer comme ma petite fille, et non comme une presque jeune femme forte. Mais qui pourrait me le reprocher, avec les derniers évènements?"

Cela lui coûtait à l'admettre, mais l'adolescente doutait qu'elle soit réellement forte. Il y avait eu bien trop d'évènements, en effet, qui l'avaient marquée. Mais elle ne voulait pas repenser à cela à présent, en tout cas pas dans le couloir.

Elle aussi accrocha son regard à celui de son père, et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

-"Je veux que tu soit prudente. Et cela implique également Scott. Je ne veux pas que tu l'approche et ce, même si c'est lui qui le fait. Je le fait pour te protéger. "

Allison savait que son père n'allait pas manquer de rajouter une couche là-dessus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation à propos de Scott.

Cependant, elle perdit soudain son calme et fixa son père avec colère, les larmes coulant malgré elle sur ses joues, et prit une longue inspiration avant de lâcher:

-"Pourquoi? Pourquoi, Papa? Pourquoi tu t'obstine à rendre ma vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà? D'abord Kate...et maintenant...tu m'enlève Scott? Tu crois que les regards des gens ne me suffisent pas? L'impression d'être une bête de foire, d'être observée, de susciter toutes sortes de rumeurs... tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez? Tu... tu crois agir pour ma sécurité mais, comme tu l'as dit je ne suis plus une petite fille, mais pratiquement une femme. Et j'estime que j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire! Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire,papa!"

-"Cela suffit, Allison!"

La voix sèche et sans appel de sa mère venait de claquer, telle une gifle, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-"Ecoute-moi bien, jeune fille. Tu ne verras plus jamais Scott! Est-ce bien clair? Faut-il que je t'enferme dans ta chambre? Que je te prive de sortir comme une gamine? Et si jamais tu oses encore l'approcher, je te jure qu'on te trouvera une excellente raison de ne plus le faire.

Et si c'est lui qui t'approche, j'ai quelque chose en réserve... Alors maintenant, tu files dans ta chambre, c'est compris?"

Allison détestait se faire traiter comme une gamine de 10 ans. Elle n'en était plus une, à la fin! La rage l'envahissait peu à peu, surtout provoquée par l'impuissance de faire face à ses parents.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais ce n'est pas sans un frisson qu'elle entendit sa mère dire d'un ton faussement adouci:

-"Au fait, j'ai mis ta robe pour l'enterrement sur ton bureau. Veille à ne pas la froisser jusqu'à demain."

* * *

Scott était étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Stiles était assis sur le bord, et semblait réfléchir, pour une fois.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Allison, et plus particulièrement à la menace de Mr Argent lorsqu'il l'avait menacé avec son revolver de ne plus approcher sa fille, qui était en larmes, et le supliait de l'épargner...

Stiles profita de ce moment pour rompre le silence, et se lever, agitant les bras tandis qu'il se tournait vers lui:

-"Hé mec, qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant? Je veux dire, avec Allison, son père et... Derek. C'est vrai, depuis qu'il est l'Alpha, on ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire. En même temps c'est pas comme si tu faisait partie de sa meute, vu que t'as pas été mordu par lui mais bon, il pourrait quand même...

-Stiles?

-Euh oui?

-Tu pourrais la fermer, de temps en temps?

-Attends! Je fais que te demander ce que tu comptes faire! Je suis pas devin!

-Figure-toi que moi non plus!, le rembarra Scott.

-Ouais, mais toi t'es un...

-Chut! La fenêtre est ouverte, et ma mère est en bas!", intervint-il en barrant ses lèvres d'un doigt.

Stiles arrêta aussitôt de s'agiter, et se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte, tendant la main pour la refermer.

"Non, laisse-la ouverte, on crève de chaud ici.

-Ouais, t'as raison"; répondit son meilleur ami, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

Scott se redressa, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Concrètement, pour répondre à la question posée, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait pourtant prévu de se rendre à la cérémonie discrètement, afin qu'Allison ne se sente pas seule mais, il craignait que celle-ci ne se fasse priver de sortie à cause de lui.

Concernant Derek, il n'avait rien prévu, si ce n'est une conversation sur son rôle à jouer, et il comptait bien faire comprendre au nouvel Alpha qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa meute.

Cela ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Il avait beau savoir que cela le rendrait plus fort, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Après tout, Peter était mort, Kate aussi, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Allison et lui de se voir. Si ce n'est ses parents. Qui étaient chasseurs de loups-garous. Chose qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Et pas des moindres.

Il soupira. Non, décidément, sa vie n'était pas simple. La morsure lui avait apporté beaucoup de changements, et pas seulement négatifs. Il était co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse de Beacon Hills, avait une petite amie, un meilleur ami formidable, une mère compréhensible...

Mais, il fallait bien le dire, il se sentait seul. Surtout depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Allison. Il détestait ce sentiment.

Il se redressa d'un coup et s'avança vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et l'on pouvait aperçevoir les étoiles. La rue était calme, et plus loin, l'on pouvait apercevoir les premiers arbres qui constituaient la lisière des bois.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, scruta son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit les siens, et il se leva, tentant de lui barrer la route.

"_Stiles, pousse-toi de là._"

Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, mais le loup. Ce dernier avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, sans doute poussé par quelque chose que Stiles ignorait.

L'adolescent bloquait toujours l'accès à la fenêtre, déglutissant tandis que Scott se rapprochait de lui, les yeux couleur ocre jaune, les pupilles focalisées sur lui, et semblant sur le point de se transformer.

Si Scott avait prononcé son nom, il doutait que celui-ci le reconnaisse comme étant son meilleur ami. Il décida donc de se dégager du passage, non sans discuter.

"Mais je fais quoi,moi? Bon sang, Scott, on va encore avoir des ennuis! T'as interêt de rentrer avant que ta mère ne s'aperçoive que t'es parti! Et puis tu va où,d'abord? Parce que je te rappelle que t'as le père d'Allison aux trousses et que..."

Il s'interrompit, non pas parce que Scott le regardait avec un regard meurtrier, mais parce que d'habitude, la simple mention de sa petite amie suffisait à le ramener à lui. Quelque chose clochait, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il le regarda passer par la fenêtre et sauter en bas, puis s'éloigner lentement sur deux jambes, mais Stiles savait que sitôt passé le couvert des arbres, il se transformerait.

Scott était vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci. Au vu des évènement récents et de l'interdiction de fréquenter Allison, il y avait de quoi expliquer son comportement, mais Stiles connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose.

Mais quoi?

* * *

_Je voulais aussi vous demander : vous voulez que je tourne cette histoire en Derek/Scott ou laisser Allison/Scott? La suite de l'histoire ne dépend que de votre avis. Enfin, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas bâcler cette histoire quelque soit le choix, j'ai déjà un plan de l'histoire (qui peut changer malgré tout) dans ma tête, je n'attends plus que votre avis. _

_Bonne nuit ou journée à tous!_


	2. Inquiétude

_Bonsoir à tous, je viens de rallonger le chapitre 2 afin de les avoir de longueurs à peu-près égales (celui-ci est sans doute plus long du coup) Tel que c'est parti, si tout le monde vote pareil, ce sera un Scott/Derek. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour donner son avis!_

_Un mot spécial à ceux qui rajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui me laissent des encouragements: un grand MERCI! Vous m'avez donné envie de boucler ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et même de commencer le 3 dès que celui-ci est posté! _

_Allez trêve de blabla, on passe à l'histoire!_

Inquiétude

A peine le couvert des arbres atteint qu'il se transformait déjà, laissant son côté bestial prendre le dessus.

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, jusqu'à poser ses deux mains sur le sol afin d'aller plus vite. Il sentait le vent provoqué par sa course souffler dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant.

Il n'avait qu'un objectif: courir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'arrêter.

Il pouvait tout entendre, brièvement au fil de sa course, tout sentir, tout voir. Pas seulement les bruits citadins qui s'estompaient de plus en plus, mais également le moindre souffle des petits animaux qui peuplaient les lieux.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était stabilisé, et il ferma un instant les yeux, continuant de courir.

Peter était mort, tout s'était bien fini, il devrait être heureux.

Et pourtant, loin d'avoir gagné des alliés parmi les Argent, c'est lui qui finissait seul. Par choix. Parfois le loup et l'humain ne se comprenaient pas. Mais ce soir, c'était le premier qui était aux commandes, et se fichait bien de se que lui pensait.

Scott était toujours là, mais laissait faire. Il savait que lorsque viendrait la pleine lune, il ne pourrait pas rester conscient.

Le loup-garou planta ses griffes dans le sol pour freiner sa course, et finit par s'arrêter au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la ville. Les lumières de la ville égayait celle-ci, presque perdue parmi les bois environnants.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le loup rugit. Non pas un rugissement de chasse, mais un Appel. Le hurlement d'un loup solitaire qui transmettait son désespoir, et déchirait la nuit, faisant taire les hululements des rapaces nocturnes et autres être vivants.

Un hurlement qui ne passerait sans doute pas inaperçu, car le but était là.

Lorsque Scott réalisa ce qu'il avait fait inconsciemment, il jura. Il voulu reprendre le contrôle, mais le loup n'était pas un adversaire facile, surtout s'il se battait contre lui-même.

Il tenta de se remémorer les bons moments qu'il avait eu avec Allison, mais cela ne marchait pas, le loup ayant une emprise plus forte, d'autant plus qu'il se remémorait également les menaces de son père.

Une vision le traversa, et eu juste le temps d'aperçevoir le manoir des Hale, avec Derek lui cassant la main. Le jour où il était venu demander de l'aide.

Il tremblait, preuve du combat se déroulant sous son crâne tandis qu'il brandissait ses griffes, et se les plantait dans le bras, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Il s'éloigna, le plus vite possible, sachant qu'il reprenait en même temps sa forme humaine. Il trébucha, plusieurs fois, mais ne prêtait pas plus attention à cela.

Stiles avait raison, il aurait mieux fait de rentrer.

Que ferait-il si il croisait les Argent, tout seul? Ou encore si Derek, ayant entendu, se ramenait? Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, et cela au plus vite.

Il traversa sans vraiment les voir les bâtiments résidentiels de Beacon Hills, avec ses rues désertes. Il ne prit seulement conscience de l'endroit où il était que quand il put lire sur la pancarte "Beacon Hills Hight School".

Pourquoi était-il venu ici?

Il ne savait pas lui-même, mais puisque qu'il était là, autant s'occuper. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Non seulement cela lui permettrait de compenser les entraînements qu'il avait manqués, mais en plus ce serait un bon moyen de se défouler.

Seul inconvénient : son équipement de crosse était dans le lycée, et il ne possédait pas les clés.

Il ne tenait pas forcément à rentrer par effraction juste pour aller s'entraîner, alors il ferait sans.

Il retourna sous les arbres, vérifia les environs, puis sortit ses griffes . Il se planta devant un arbre et laissa sa frustration le submerger. Il valait mieux qu'il passe ses nerfs avant la pleine lune, qui était la semaine suivante.

Il laissa une première marque sur l'écorce, pour tester. Trois traits horizontaux, rejoints sur le côté par un quatrième, plus court. Il jugea son geste légèrement stupide, et sans intérêt.

S'il voulait se défouler, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il le ferait.

Il dut retenir un rugissement de frustration. Même ça il ne pouvait pas le faire. En tout cas, pas aussi près du lycée, et il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience d'avoir à se battre et risquer de ne plus se contrôler.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout d'abord, il s'enfuyait de chez lui, sur un coup de tête, ensuite il perdait sa maîtrise de lui-même mais là, l'approche de la pleine lune pouvait peut-être expliquer ce phénomène.

Il voulait trouver lui-même les réponses à ses questions, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il _voulait_ rester seul.

Mais si une chose l'étonnait, c'était que son loup ait agit si étrangement, alors qu'il croyait le connaître.

Mais c'est vrai que Derek avait toujours été là lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser ou lors de la pleine lune, en aucun cas il n'avait été sans personne pour pouvoir le stopper.

Inutile de dire que Stiles avait bien failli se faire tuer après son premier match,dans les vestiaires, et repenser à cela renforçait son malaise.

Mais qu'avait-il donc?

* * *

Le portable à la main, Stiles composa le numéro de Scott. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que ce dernier n'était pas rentré! Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine d'appels qu'il lui laissait!

"-Bordel, Scott, t'es passé où?"

Oh et puis il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller! Il ne l'appellerait pas une fois de plus!

Il finit par arrêter de s'agiter avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de Scott dans le coin de la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas s'endormir, pour pouvoir passer un savon à son meilleur pote sur cet acte stupide quand il rentrerait.

Bon sang, qu'il était crevé de devoir sans cesse s'inquiéter pour lui!

Mais, après tout, ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il s'en fichait?

Ayant à peine assez d'énergie pour pouvoir continuer à penser, Stiles piqua du nez, puis s'endormit complétement.

Une silhouette se dessina derrière le carreau finalement refermé de la fenêtre, observant l'adolescent endormi et le reste de la chambre. Elle s'effaça aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.

* * *

Scott rangea son vélo sur un emplacement réservé sur le parking du lycée, et ôta son casque de sa tête. Une voiture se rangea à côté de lui. Et pas n'importe laquelle: celle de Jackson Whittemore.

Le propriétaire de sa voiture en sortit lentement, récupéra son sac, et observa les environs, évitant de regarder Scott. Finalement, Jackson enleva ses lunettes noires et s'approcha de lui, son sac sur l'épaule.

"-Hé, MacCall!"

Ce dernier se retourna, se demandant ce que l'adolescent pouvait bien lui vouloir.

"-Il a fallu que tu gâches tout, hein? Comme d'habitude! Mais je te préviens: j'aurais ce que toi tu as! Tôt ou tard!

-De quoi tu parles, Jackson? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais gâché?; lui demanda Scott, de plus en plus intrigué et interloqué à la fois.

-Hier soir. Ne fais pas semblant de savoir."

Scott s'interrogea. Jackson aurait-il put le voir alors qu'il déambulait à travers la ville? Ou encore sur le toit des Argent?

Il pâlit à cette idée: si le père d'Allison savait qu'il était venu observer sa fille toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il était mort.

" Comment ça, hier soir? Où tu étais, toi?

-Après les services que je vous ai rendu pour tuer l'ancien loup-garou psychopathe, je suis allé demander mon dû au nouvel Alpha."

Jackson le regardait toujours avec colère, et Scott comprenait de moins en moins: en quoi cela le concernait-il? Il n'avait pas croisé Derek depuis la fameuse nuit où celui-ci était devenu Alpha, et ne souhaitait pas le revoir, encore moins lui parler.

"Et...je peux savoir ce que fais là-dedans, moi? C'est entre toi et Derek, maintenant."

Jackson éclata d'un rire faux, puis reprit son masque dur et se pencha vers lui.

"Sauf que, vois-tu, alors que j'arrivais juste devant chez lui, il est sorti comme un boulet, ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois, et s'est arrêté un instant, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Mais j'estime qu'au vu de l'air qu'il avait, c'était plutôt quelqu'un. Et j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas grand monde ici capable de se faire entendre à travers la ville, si ce n'est un loup-garou. Alors, n'en connaissant pas d'autre, j'estime que c'était toi, encore une fois!

-Je...ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu me reproches, au juste. Pourquoi tu crois que c'était moi?

-J'en sais rien. Mais je te préviens : j'aurais ce que je veux. Et ne t'avise même pas de m'en empêcher, MacCall."

Sur ces mots, Jackson empoigna son sac, remit ses lunettes et partit à grands pas, laissant un Scott abasourdi sur le parking.

"Scott! Mais où t'étais, bon sang! Je t'ai appelé pleins de fois, et à chaque fois, je tombais sur ton répondeur!

-Stiles! Calme-toi, mec! On croirait entendre ma mère !"

Ce qui eu l'avantage de faire taire son ami. Ne trouvant rien à redire, il marcha en silence à ses côtés.

"3; 2; 1 ..."pensa Scott.

"-Où t'es allé alors? Tu peux bien me le dire, non?

-Stiles, je savais que tu pouvais pas tenir ta langue plus de 2 minutes! Lâche-moi un peu, OK? De toute manière, si je te disais que je suis allé chez Allison tu te tairais pas pour autant!

-Là, tu marques un point. Mais! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris pour continuer à la fréquenter? Son père va te tuer!

-Pas si sa fille elle-même ne le sait pas!

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que... Là je te retrouve, mec! Mais quand même, aller jusqu'à l'espionner...mais... tu l'as quand même pas fait toute la nuit? T'est resté la regarder dormir? Sans... sans bouger?"

Stiles s'était arrêté à quelques mètres derrière lui, et commençait à attirer l'attention. Scott fit volte-face et l'empoigna par la manche, pour le faire avancer.

"T'es quand même de plus en plus bizarre, Scott. Tu le sais, ça?"

"A qui le dis-tu"; pensa l'adolescent.

La sonnerie retentit, empêchant Stile de poser plus de questions.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours, même s'ils allaient sécher l'après-midi.

Pour assiter aux funérailles de la tante d'Allison.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Allez, au prochain chapitre!^^_


	3. Funérailles

_Salut à vous, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre mais je préviens: il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses. Il s'agit pour moi d'insérer un élément perturbateur indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire, que j'ai réécrit dans ma fiction. Vous trouverez évidemment que c'est du déjà vu, mais comme je l'ai dit c'est indispensable pour la suite. (je dit ça avant de me faire tuer pour mon manque d'originalité) je vous promets, le prochain chapitre sera mieux!_

3 . Funérailles...

Accroupi derrière une statue, Scott observait les Argent, qui se frayaient un chemin parmi les journalistes, curieux et autres caméra-mans. En ce jour normalement funeste, toute la ville semblait s'être donnée le mot pour venir nombreux.

Il devait faire un effort pour se retenir d'aller faire partir la foule ailleurs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que regarder.

Les gens de la ville pouvaient enfin mettre un nom sur la personne responsable des meurtres commis ces derniers temps, et exprimaient ainsi leur soulagement, même si c'était avant tout des insultes envers la famille Argent.

Même si c'était avant tout de la faute de la tante d'Allison, qui avait décimé la famille Hale dans un incendie des années auparavant, il aurait préféré que ce détail restât secret, et ainsi accuser Peter Hale. Mais au vu de l'état du corps de ce dernier, cela aurait été bien plus compliqué de tout arranger.

Victoria Argent menait la marche, tenant fermement la main de sa fille. De là où il était, Scott pouvait perçevoir les battements désordonnés du coeur de cette dernière. Elle avait peur, mais était aussi triste. Malheureuse, même.

Après tout, c'était les funérailles de sa tante qu'elle croyait si bien connaître, encore quelques mois auparavant.

Son père fermait la marche, repoussant par la même occasion les journalistes insistants qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Son regard bleu électrique était maintenant légèrement absent, mais se montrait froid envers les curieux.

Ce que Scott remarqua, c'est que celui-ci et sa femme avaient un rythme cardiaque un peu plus calme, et semblaient attendre quelqu'un.

Scott croisa un instant le regard de sa petite amie et lui sourit, mais Allison ne put l'imiter, s'étant retrouvée serrée sur un banc entre ses deux parents.

En face d'eux se tenait le cercueil fleuri en bois, sur une plateforme en pierre, au milieu de la place déserte qu'entouraient les curieux.

Il entendit Stiles le rejoindre, ayant terminé de planquer son pick-up. Il se mit derrière lui, faisant manifestement un effort pour ne pas parler.

Stiles et lui se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement quand ils virent trois personnes sortir d'une luxueuse voiture noire garée juste derrière la foule.

Un homme âgé en sorti, pourtant en excellente condition physique, à en juger par sa démarche gracieuse. Deux gorilles en costard-cravate l'encadraient, chacun équipé d'une oreillette.

-"C'est qui, à ton avis?;lui demanda Stiles

-Sans doute quelqu'un qui connait les Argent, sinon les vigiles ne l'auraient jamais laissé passer. Et quelqu'un d'influent, à en juger par ses gardes-du-corps et sa voiture de luxe!"

A vrai dire, quelque chose au niveau du visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs le dérangeait. Il comprit lorsque celui-ci se mit à scruter les alentours, manquant de les repérer.

Son regard. Bleu électrique. Inquiétant, dérangeant, et froid. Ce qui lui rappelait fortement Christopher Argent. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs levé, acceuillant l'homme à bras ouverts.

Scott put entendre leur bref échange,incitant Stiles au silence. Un échange d'ailleurs étrangement distant, à la limite de l'indifférence.

"Gérard.

-Christopher.

-Et voilà Victoria...

-Cela me soulage que vous soyez là."

L'homme sourit tristement, son regard se perdit un instant sur le cercueil de bois.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes là pour vous débarrasser de vôtre...de _nôtre_ problème."

Cette phrase lui donna des frissons, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Même s'il s'en doutait...

"-Oh, mais voici ma petite-fille! Allison! Comment vas-tu? Tu sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'avais que 3 ans! Mais, je t'en prie, cela me ferai plaisir que tu m'appelle Grand-Père. Après tout, nous sommes de la même _famille_."

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé étrangement, comme s'il comportait un avertissement bien dissimulé. Ce qui, sans doute, était le but.

Ainsi, ce Gérard était le grand-père d'Allison, et s'il était venu ici, c'était que Kate était sa fille et donc qu'il était... le père de Chris Argent.

Il commençait à avoir le vertige. La situation allait empirer d'ici peu de temps, lui disait son instinct.

"Stiles, on bouge. Vaut mieux y aller.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?

-Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, maintenant filons!"

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture quand Stiles se prit le pied dans une racine. Après un cri de douleur tout sauf discret, ils aperçurent sans surprise deux policiers se diriger vers eux.

Scott releva l'adolescent à terre et ils coururent vers la voiture de ce dernier. Stiles mit le contact et démarra, avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse, non sans avoir vérifié que les deux policiers avaient bel et bien abandonné l'idée de les poursuivre.

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de si dérangeant.

Scott entreprit de raconter se qu'il avait entendu. Son meilleur ami garda le silence après avoir laché une série de "Merde, ça sent pas bon tout ça...Encore des ennuis..." .

Comme s'il n'était pas au courant! Il ne voyait qu'un moyen d'agir, et il ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

"Stiles, on va prévenir Derek."

Il avait annoncé ça soudainement, d'un ton déterminé, catégorique.

Stiles fit un écart sur la chaussée, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, encore moins prononcé comme ça.

"Bon sang mais t'es malade, mec! Me foutre une frousse pareille! Tu m'as foutu les boules!

-Désolé; lâcha-t-il, pas désolé pour un sou.

-Et...Et tu comptes lui dire quoi?

- La même chose qu'à toi, tiens!

-Et s'il le sait déjà? S'il essaie encore de te faire rejoindre sa meute?

-Stiles, essaie de chercher des réponses à tes propres questions, je n'en sais pas plus que toi!"

Son meilleur ami lâcha un "Super..." avant de tourner dans une allée en terre qui s'enfonçait dans les bois, allée qui d'ailleurs était en mauvais état, ce qui les secouait comme des pruniers, les faisant se cogner contre le toit de la voiture.

Le manoir à moitié calciné des Hale apparaissait lentement à travers les arbres, après environ 10 minutes de rodéo routier.

Ils ralentirent dès qu'ils s'en furent approchés de près. Stiles gara la voiture devant les escaliers de l'entrée, et fit signe à Scott qu'il restait dans la voiture.

"-Pfff, lâcheur.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Je préfère flipper dans ma voiture de loin, que rester en face de lui."

Scott ne répondit pas, et sortit lentement de la voiture, prenant son temps pour examiner les lieux, autant visuellement qu'olfactivement parlant. Il savait que Derek était quelque part dans cette maison, et c'est ce qui le poussa à avancer.

Il pénétra dans la maison, où le silence régnait.

"Derek!"

Il n'entendit aucun bruit mais il sentait sa présence. Il grimpa l'escalier, et s'arrêta sur le seuil du premier étage.

Le vent pénétrait par les nombreux orifices du toit, créant ainsi des courants d'air qui agitaient sa chevelure. Il entendait aussi les feuilles mortes de dehors qui s'agitaient en tourbillons, mais aucune trace de l'Alpha.

Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, puis recula vivement en se retournant. Derek se tenait juste derrière lui, les yeux rougeoyant. Il ne souriait pas, et quand il prit la parole, c'était d'une voix étrange, que Scott ne lui avait jamais entendue, comme sortie de nulle part.

"La pleine lune est dans deux jours, Scott. Regarde-moi. J'aurais besoin de toi ce jour-là. Et tu auras besoin de moi également."

Scott l'interrompit vivement, refusant de se laisser entraîner.

"Arrête! Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour venir te prévenir de quelque chose. Je ne fais pas partie de ta meute!"

Derek pencha légèrement la tête, un comportement très étrange par rapport à son habitude. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Stiles avait tenu à rester dans sa voiture.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment, et les yeux toujours rouges de Derek le lui confirmaient.

L'Alpha s'avança d'un pas vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, faisant grincer une planche.

"Alors pourquoi ton loup m'a t-il appelé?"


	4. Et vieilles retrouvailles

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Tout d'abord, remarquer le jeu de mot très recherché parmi les titres du chapitre précédent et celui-ci! (On se moque pas! J'ai jamais été douée pour les titres de chapitre de toute manière...) Bref, tout le monde attend la suite avec impatience, d'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'encouragent, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Ah, et je parie que vous vous demandez pourquoi Scott est bizarre ces temps-ci, hein?_

_Bah y'a pas que lui, mais pour les raisons, vous le saurez plus tard, même si vous pouvez commencer à le deviner, mais c'est pas forcément pour la raison qui vient de suite à l'esprit! (Bon, on va faire simple, vous me faites parvenir vos suppositions, et je verrais selon les réponses si je peux répondre sans compromettre la suite!)_

4. ...Et vieilles retrouvailles

Scott se figea. Ainsi, il l'avait entendu. Sa première réaction fut de nier, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait fait!

"- ... Ecoute, je...

-Ne mens pas, Scott. Un Alpha sait reconnaître l'Appel d'un loup solitaire quand il en entend un. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire?"

L'adolescent inspira, le regard de l'Alpha toujours braqué sur lui, qui semblait sonder son âme, au plus profond de lui même, comme s'il voulait déchiffrer ses pensées.

Mais toujours avec la même manière d'agir, ce qui inconsciemment lui rappelait l'attitude particulière de Peter.

Attitude dont Scott et ses amis avaient appris très tôt à se méfier, car imprévisible et particulièrement menaçante.

Valait mieux être franc avec Derek s'il l'avait, donc.

-"N... non, je ne sais pas.

-Sais-tu seulement pourquoi un loup solitaire, un Oméga, ne survit presque jamais sans une meute?

-Non."

Derek sembla réfléchir, puis redressa la tête. L'adolescent avala sa salive difficilemment, ne savant vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part. L'Alpha sembla changer d'avis, puis reprit:

"Dis-moi d'abord de quoi tu voulais me prévenir."

Scott hésita, il ne tenait pas vraiment à se qu'il s'énerve tant qu'il serait dans cet état là.

"-Ok, mais tu pourrais... reprendre une attitude plus... normale? C'est juste que t'es vraiment flippant comme ça...et..."

Il s'interrompit, car Derek lui avait tourné le dos, et s'était appuyé contre une fenêtre au carreau fissuré et plein de poussière.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Scott toujours planté au milieu du couloir du premier étage, sentant sa patience s'effriter au fil des minutes.

Finalement Derek se retourna, le regard assuré et cette fois-ci de couleur normale, c'est-à-dire bleue. Scott soupira, il était temps!

"-Je t'écoutes."

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment le lui dire?

"-Stiles et moi avons assisté aux funérailles de Kate... de loin!"; ajouta t-il précipitemment en voyant Derek lever un sourcil interrogateur.

Ce dernier attendit patiemment la suite, ne faisant rien pour l'interrompre, toujours adossé à la fenêtre.

"-Et... on a vu un homme accompagné de deux gardes s'avancer. J'ai écouté leur conversation, avec les parents d'Allison et... J'ai entendu qu'il s'appelait Gérard.

-Attends, tu veux dire Gérard... comme dans Gérard Argent?; l'interrompit finalement Derek.

-Sans doute... pourquoi? Tu le connais?

-Et comment! C'est en partie à cause de lui que sa fille a brûlé ma famille!"

Derek avait craché ces mots, traduisant la haine qu'il avait envers cet homme et Kate. Quant à lui, Scott ne savait pas quoi penser. Ainsi, il comprenait mieux la conversation des Argent!

"Attends, c'est pas tout... il a aussi parlé de régler leur "problème".

-J'aurais dû penser qu'il viendrait aussitôt. Sans doute pour venger le "meurtre" de sa fille. Le truc qu'il n'arrive pas à avaler, c'est que se soit indirectement lui qui ai causé sa perte. C'est ça qui le ronge. Et pour arrêter d'y penser...

-... Il fait croire à son fils qu'il est uniquement là pour se venger! Mais, le père d'Allison doit comprendre ses motivations, non? Après tout Kate était aussi sa soeur! Si Gérard a formé ses enfants pareils, pourquoi son fils ne comprendrait pas que son père se sent coupable?

-Le seul truc que je sais, c'est que Gérard passait plus de temps avec sa fille que son fils. Tu as dû remarquer une certaine froideur entre les deux, non? ; lui demanda Derek en le regardant.

-Ouais, c'était... bizarre. On aurait dit des quasi-inconnus. Pas de "Père" ou "Fils". Ils s'appelaient juste par leur prénoms.

-Le truc, c'est que Kate a toujours été du genre à foncer dans le tas. Comme tu as dû le remarquer quand elle m'a tiré dessus. Mais Christopher, lui, a toujours été plus distant, plus calculateur.

Il prévoit tout jusqu'au moindre détail, et agit selon un "Code d'honneur".Sauf que Gérard ne le suit pas, et ne l'a d'ailleurs presque jamais suivi, il l'a juste appris à ses enfants, leur enseignant presque le contraire.

Et son fils a toujours refusé d'agir selon sa manière.

Ce qui explique pourquoi c'est Kate qui a été chargée, sur ordre de son père et parce qu'elle était d'accord... Non, parce qu'elle _adorait _l'idée, de mettre le feu au manoir."

La voix de Derek semblait gronder au fond de sa gorge, d'une rage difficilemment contenue. Ce qui était encore anormal, lui qui d'habitude parvenait à rester impassible. Scott mit cela sur le compte de sa première pleine lune en tant qu'Alpha, et poursuivit.

-"Donc, en gros, Gérard formait sa fille à sa façon, en secret. Et lui confiait sans doute des missions, comme pour ta famille. Cela explique aussi pourquoi le père d'Allison ne soit pas au courant, et pourquoi il l'a appelé, sans doute en dernier recours, s'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment."

Scott fronça les sourcils. Il savait que les Argent ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, surtout avec Gérard aux commandes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu forcer les Argent à l'appeler? Si seulement ils connaissaient leur plan d'action!

"Je... au lycée, je demanderai à Allison de..."

Il s'interrompit, trouvant lui-même le problème. Comment lui parler de tout ça? Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui demander :

"Ecoute Allison, tu sais que je t'aime. Et j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que ton père prépare avec ton grand-père, parce que je suis sûr qu'il cache des trucs."

Non, décidément ça ne tenait pas la route, surtout si les Argent l'empêchaient de lui parler.

"-Mais... mais et si son père dit à Gérard ce que je suis? Je suis mort! Il lui suffira de m'attendre à la sortie du lycée et... ou encore de s'en prendre à ma mère! Bon sang!"

Scott abattit son poing dans le vide, par désespoir.

-Calme-toi. Gérard ne s'en prendra pas directement à ta mère ou tes amis. Il préfèrera attendre que tu te démasques par toi-même. Par exemple au prochain match de crosse, il peut très bien charger son fils de te surveiller, et, dès que t'auras ne serait-ce que 2 secondes de perte de contrôle, il te tomberont dessus après avoir tout arrangé. Et c'est là qu'ils risquent de passer aux menaces, et autre."

La porte de la voiture claqua, Stiles avait finalement craqué, et s'était enfin décidé à le rejoindre. Scott voulu cependant poser une dernière question à Derek.

" Au fait, tu ne m'a pas répondu. Pourquoi les Oméga sont rares? Et c'est quoi exactement, un Appel?"

L'Alpha prit tout son temps pour lui répondre, et attendit que les pas de Stiles montent l'escalier pour lui dire:

"Tu devais pas travailler, à cette heure? Et pour ta première question, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Quant à la deuxième, je te l'expliquerais plus tard. N'oublie pas : deux jours."

Sur ces mots, il se détacha de la fenêtre, fit volte-face, et profita d'un trou dans le plafond pour sauter et passer à travers, se retrouvant ainsi au deuxième. Façon pour lui de clore la conversation.

Scott reprit ses esprits, et se tourna vers Stiles qui venait de le rejoindre.

"Alors, mec? T'es grave à la bourre! T'as de la chance d'avoir un patron aussi cool! Sans compter mon père qui va remarquer mon absence."

Stiles et lui retournèrent vers la voiture, et il jetta un oeil au manoir avant de monter dedans. Un éclat rouge attira son attention à l'une des fenêtres. Il revint dessus, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

"Allez, Stiles, on s'en va. Démarre.

-Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dise!"

* * *

"Désolé pour mon retard, Docteur. Je me met au travail de suite!

-Bonsoir, Scott. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis occupé des chats en attendant, il n'y a pas vraiment de travail aujourd'hui."

Scott fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas à s'occuper des félins. En effet, ceux-ci pouvaient sentir le loup en lui, et paniquaient dès qu'ils le voyaient, crachant et griffant les barreaux de leurs cages, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce.

Il enleva et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteaux, et entreprit de ranger divers bocaux qui traînaient dans le cabinet.

Son patron avait regagné son bureau, les lundis soir n'étaient pas très agités à la clinique. Scott avait du mal à se concentrer, même pour ranger de simples objets. Toute cette histoire lui retournait le crâne et ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix.

Après le travail, Stiles avait insisté pour venir le chercher, tel qu'il le connaissait, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Cela lui fut confirmé quand son meilleur ami ouvrit la portière passager de l'intérieur et lui lança sans préambule:

"Tu sais quoi? On va aller espionner les Argent."

_Hé hé! Avouez que vous avez envie de me tuer pour cette fin si prometteuse! Mais bon, vu que j'ai pas encore commencé le 5, vous risquez pas d'avoir la suite plus vite en cédant à vos pulsions meurtrières XD Défoulez vous plutôt sur le bouton review! _

_*part en courant terminer la suite en paix sous les cris indignés des lecteurs/lectrices*_


End file.
